


Shut

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [70]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie gets the hiccups at a bad time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut

Her whole body jerked and everyone turned to look. Maggie pressed a hand to her chest, and willed herself to breath properly, but again she hiccupped. Sasha glared at her, as though it was her choice to have the annoying breathing problem, before raising the rifle again and looking through the scope. “You’re going to give away our position. Keep your mouth shut.”

Maggie did keep her mouth shut, trying to hold her breath, but she ended up hiccupping yet again and swearing softly.

“I could try to scare you, if that would work.” Glenn rubbed her back briefly, his eyes on the window they were all crowded around.

She shook her head, “We’re hiding from walkers. What could be scarier than that?”

Sasha gave her another dirty look as she hiccupped again, “I could shoot you.”

Glenn frowned and glared at Sasha. “Not funny.” He glanced around the small room they were inside of, “I could get you some water maybe?”

“That would be nice anyway, but I’m not sure if it would cure me right now.” Maggie smiled at him, her eyes crinkling slightly. “It’ll go away soon, I just need time to take a deep breath.” She moved away from the window, holding her side as she concentrated on keeping her breathing even. “I don’t think any of those old cures ever really worked.”

Glenn nodded, “Maybe they were just ways for us to feel less helpless, so that we would at least feel like we tried to help, even if it didn’t really solve the problem.”

“The offer is always nice, even if it isn’t a cure.” She smiled at him again, and then brightened as she noticed that she hadn’t hiccupped again. “Maybe sometimes all you need is the distraction for it to work.”


End file.
